


Ron & Hermione

by Harripotter



Series: Mouse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Series: Mouse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689745
Kudos: 2





	Ron & Hermione

Ugh Harry was so annoyed his so called best friends just wouldn't leave him alone. Constantly nagging him about what his animagus form was.  
Omg he was going to have to show them if only so he could get some peace and quiet.

Ok I can do this Harry thought. Taking a deep breath he transformed.

Staying for only a few seconds he quickly changed back. Dreading his friends reactions he slowly looked up.

Oh crap rons face was so red trying to keep the laughter in until it burst out of him with a loud guffaw.  
While 'Mione was saying aww how cute over and over with big shining eyes.

Dammit he was so screwed this embarrassment would never end.  
He stomped up to his dorm ignoring his friends laughter and attempts to console him. Throwing himself onto his bed sulkily.  
"Why does everything happen to me" Harry grumpily said.


End file.
